Sonny In The Kitchen With Dinner- Chad's Point of View
by purplewizard23
Summary: We all know the episode where Hayden swoops in and kisses Sonny. The episode where Tawni develops a crush on a regular boy. The episode where Nico and Grady go sandwich-crazy. The episode where Chad gets extremely jealous. Here's that episode from that jealous boy's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello. Thanks to everybody who still reads and writes fan-fictions about the Sonny With A Chance fandom. You may not realize (you probably do ;) but it is awesome to know that there are other people in the world who share the same interests and passions as you do. Also, if I owned Sonny With A Chance, it would still be on air. Happy Reading!_

"Have a good day at work, sweetie." My mom said.

"Thanks. You too." I replied. I walked out of my mom's car and headed to work.

Many people view work as boring but my work is awesome. It's awesome because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. You've probably heard of me. Who am I kidding! You've definitely heard of me. I'm the star of the number one tween show, _Mackenzie Falls_. My cast and I (mostly me) are beloved everywhere. Girls throw themselves at me, guys admire me, adults love my work ethic, kids find me comforting and babies giggle when they look at me. My life is awesome. As mentioned before, everyone loves me.

"What's up, Reggie!" I gave my set's security guard, Reginald Brass, a high-five.

"Nothing much. Good morning Chad." He replied with a smile.

"Good morning Reggie." I walked into my set and another day of work began.

"AND SCENE. Great job, Chad and Skyler. Lunch break." My director, Bartholomew Jeffries, announced.

I always do great. I flashed my charming smile to Bart as a way of saying thanks and headed to Condor Studios' commissary. On my way to the commissary, I had to pass through Stage Three, also known as the place where _So Random_ is filmed. Before I would avoid being in the same room as the 'Randoms' but now it's like my mind wants me to be where they are. Why?! Why is my mind doing this to me? I shall never know but I do. It is _my_ mind.

Chuckle City ( _So Random_ is a sketch comedy show) was surprisingly quiet. Where were the five, foolish 'stars' of the show? They were probably off doing some stupid thing.

"Looking for someone?"

I jumped a little and immediately karate chopped the air around me. It was a reflex.

"And they call us the weird ones." Zora Lancaster, the youngest member of the So Random cast said.

"You still are." I replied.

"Sure." The little Random replied with sarcasm.

She's so annoying. I'm going to prank her. She pranked me and I still need to get even. I tried to take their (cast of _So Random_ ) prop house and make it my new meditation room but let's just say it didn't end well. Right now is not the time for a prank though because I am hungry.

"Whatever. I got to go. Watch your back kid." I smoothly exited Stage Three and continued on my walk to the commissary. Almost there.

Ugh.

"Oh my Chad! You're Chad Dylan Cooper. Hi my name is Brittany. I'm a huge fan of yours." A girl with short red hair and dark brown eyes exclaimed. She was a fan. Good.

"Nice to meet you." I replied politely. My fans are half the reason I am as successful as I am today, so I have to treat them with respect. It would be absolutely inhumane if I didn't.

"Thank you! You too. Also, could you sign this page for me?" Brittany (I think) said. She gave me a notebook with my face on every page (beautiful) and I took out my pen. I signed my name and wrote a little note on how she has excellent taste in actors and that I hope she has a good life.

She quickly read it and smiled. "Thank you so much! I'm going to be buried with this."

"Your welcome."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Interesting, she didn't ask for a selfie. She walked out of the commissary and I walked in. The smell of food was amazing. I walked up to the food counter. Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell (why do I know their names) , two other Randoms were ahead of me. They were taking forever to order, so I decided to cut in front of them.

"Give me a me." I said. I have a sandwich named after me. Awesome, right? It's called 'The Chad'.

"One Chad coming up." The lunch-guy, Howie (I think), said.

"Hey yo Chad, how do you go about getting a sandwich named after yourself?" The tallest and most lady-desperate Random, Nico Harris asked.

"I already have a sandwich named after me." I'm awesome.

"Well, by you, we mean us." The most gregarious and open about everything Random, Grady Mitchell questioned.

"Yeah." I chuckled. They would never get a sandwich named after them.

Then everyone started laughing.

"Yeah, us." Grady clarified.

"Why would anyone want to eat a sandwich named after you?" I said seriously. The two Randoms stopped laughing.

"Because we're delicious." Grady replied.

"Oh, really, are you now?" I replied smugly. I scoffed. They were not delicious at all.

Nico and Grady then started rumbling about how delicious they thought they were and I made sure my disbelief was clear.

"Fellas, settle down," Harold said. "There's two ways to get your own sandwich. The first way is to be famous." He pointed towards me and I gave a smile.

"But we're on So Random." The girl-crazy Random said.

"Oo, yeah, so you're going to have to go with the second way. Come up with a sandwich so good that I have no choice but to name after you. Now excuse me, which one of you ladies ordered a sloppy Jonas?"

I looked behind me and saw two teenage girls. They were cute. Almost as cute as-ugh, why do I even think of _her._

"That'd be me." Grady said quietly. Ha.

"Mmmm. Mmmm. That's some good Chad!" I said about my sandwich.

"You got some Chad on your shirt." _She_ said.

What is she doing here?


	2. Chapter Two: Tickets

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Sonny With a Chance, if I did it would still be playing on Disney Channel. **Author's Note** : Sorry for the five month hiatus. I was busy with school, basketball and an upcoming play. I'll try to update as regularly as possible from now on. SWAC Continued might not be updated for a while though, sorry :(.

The she is Sonny Munroe, a peppy, kind girl from Wisconsin. She is the newest addition to the cast of So Random. She's pretty talented which is bad news for my show. The ratings of So Random have gone up since she's joined. My show, Mackenzie Falls, is still the number one show for kids 10-17.

Sonny and I have a weird relationship. Sometimes, we're really nice and sweet to each other but other times we hate each other. Honestly, I don't hate Munroe, I never could, she's just too nice. What I do hate is my crush on her. Yes that's right, the Chad Dylan Cooper, King of Drama, has a crush on Hollywood newbie, Sonny Munroe. It's not my fault though, it's hers. She's just too stupid cute and funny and kind and awesome and ugh!

Sonny flicked the lettuce off my argyle sweater and gave me a big smile. She's acting extra nice today, I wonder what Sonny wants. I decided to be extra nice. Two can play that game.

"Oh, thanks." I said with fake genuineness. I gave her a smile.

"Mm-hmm." Sonny replied.

I looked down at my blue and pink patterned, black, argyle sweater, plain khakis and white converse. This outfit could not be ruined. It was used in a scene for Mackenzie Falls. "Bib me." I said to Daphne or was it Daisy, a woman who worked in hair, who was fixing well, my hair. My hair didn't need fixing but I don't want to lose my job, so I let them 'fix' it.

Daphne (I think) ran off to get me a bib.

Sonny leaned a little closed to me. "So, uh, Chad." She said, saying my name a little higher than the other words.

Daisy (I think) came back and quickly tied the bib around my neck.

"I need a favor." Sonny said with a little unease while nervously playing with her fingers. She still smiled widely, though.

I put the rest of the Chad sandwich in the white take-out container, put it on my table and gave my full attention to Sonny.

Sonny straightened her posture a bit and looked me in the eye. "Listen, I'm helping Tawni out and we need your-" She smiled widely and returned to using the over-sweet tone she was using before. "-court-side seats for the Lakers game."

Since when is Tawni Hart (she is a family friend, so I knew her well-ish) interested in basketball? Oh, well, the Randoms are weird.

I picked up four tickets to tonight's Los Angeles Lakers game from my table. Being the star of America's number one tween drama came with many perks. "You mean these." I gently teased while holding the tickets.

"Aww, thanks, Chad." Sonny said reaching for the tickets.

"Ah," I said while moving the tickets away from her reach. I stood up from my chair. "Not so fast." Sonny is going to have to say certain things for these tickets. Just because I like her, doesn't mean I'm going to hand her the tickets. These tickets are court-side seats for an NBA game. They're special, almost as special as me. Speaking of me.

"I have these seats because-" Sonny was going to have to say good things about me if she wanted the tickets.

She gave me a big, fake smile and reluctantly answered. "You're the star of Mackenzie Falls. The number one tween show." Sonny was a little irritated.

I smiled widely. It was nice hearing Sonny say nice things about me. She usually called me a jerk or obnoxious, which I am sometimes. "Oh, that's worth one." I said while handing Sonny a ticket.

Sonny took the ticket and thought about what to say next. "And you have the best-tasting sandwich in the whole cafeteria." Sonny said with a genuine smile. Did she actually mean that one? I hope she did.

"Oh, here's number two," I said giving Sonny a teasing grin while handing her a ticket. Sonny (or anyone) normally doesn't help Tawni by getting her seats for a Lakers game. I'm guessing a third person is involved in this situation. Hmm, maybe, the first two tickets were for Tawni and the mystery person. Sonny's a fan of basketball, she would love to have a court-side seat to any NBA or WNBA game. It wouldn't hurt to push Sonny's buttons just one more time, right? Besides, I would be doing something nice for her and putting a smile on Sonny's face makes me happy. "You wanna go for three?" I widened my eyes on three for emphasis.

Sonny frowned and crossed her arms. "I can't." She said, facing away from the ticket and I. Sonny's smart, she figured out what I want her to say and is trying to avoid saying it by not facing me.

"Ooh, say it." I said waving the third ticket only a half-a-foot away from Sonny, who looked a little angered, right now and cute. Ugh. Stupid cute!

"I won't." Sonny said stubbornly, still not facing me.

I leaned closer to her and so did the ticket. I stared into her big, pretty brown eyes. "Say it." I whispered.

Sonny looked at the ticket and thought about it. She took a deep sigh, still not looking at me. "You're the greatest actor of our generation." Sonny said slowly with a huge amount of reluctance. I didn't care about that, though. All that matters is that she actually said it. Plus, hearing those seven words come out of Sonny's mouth, a Random and my, well, um, crush, was the best.

I grinned thinking about all of this. I was on cloud nine. "Enjoy the game." I said handing Sonny the third ticket.

Sonny snatched it and glared at me for a couple of seconds. What did I do wrong?

Then, she smiled and squealed in excitement and ran off. She is a very talented actress.

I sighed in happiness and grinned. Sonny wasn't just happy, she was elated. That was good because whenever someone would ask Sonny why she was super happy, she would respond with my name and her new seats.

Speaking of the seats, she better not abuse them. I'm trusting her and if she breaks my trust, I'm not going to lend or give her anything for a really long time.

"You have a crush on Sonny, don't you?" Daphne or Daisy said. Was she here the whole time? Oh-no.

"No, what gave you that idea?" I asked sitting back down in my chair.

"Well, usually you shoo the person away or make them pay a huge amount of money. Instead, you made Sonny say nice things about you, things you hear every single day. When those compliments come out of anyone else's mouth, you have a polite, normal reaction. When they came out of Sonny's mouth, you were beaming." Daisy said.

I scoffed. "I was beaming because the words came out of my enemy's mouth."

"Sure," Daphne said sarcastically. "If she's your enemy, why is Sonny not on your "Do Not Admit" wall?"

Ugh, she had a point. "She's my frenemy, I guess."

"I knew it. Also, I know you like her because of the expression on your face when you see her."

"Shut it, Daisy."

"It's Daphne."

Did it ever occur to her that maybe I was acting? But I wasn't. I really did like Sonny but I wasn't ready for the whole world to know that. Besides, she hated me.

I sighed and looked in the mirror. Huh, I look good even when I'm sad.


End file.
